<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You Need It, I Got It by EzraTheBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869463">If You Need It, I Got It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue'>EzraTheBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promnis Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Coffee, Injury Recovery, M/M, Minor Injuries, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Promnis Week Aug 2020, World of Ruin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two moments in Ebony between Prompto and Ignis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promnis Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Promnis Official Discord, Promnis Official Promnis Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You Need It, I Got It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Promnis Week 2020, Day 4: Ebony!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>If You Need It, I Got It</b>
</p>
<p>The road seemed endless in the dark, the yellow divider lines vanishing under the Regalia’s wheels in jerky increments like ticker tape. It was like an old video game, where the road was nothing but blackness and the only way to win was to continue onwards without getting bored or hitting a tree. Ignis gripped the wheel hard and leaned towards the windshield, every muscle in his arms and muscles tense, determined to make the drive. Gladio was panting uncomfortably in the back seat, with Noctis pressing a compress over the wound on Gladio's side, and Prompto was observing and talking to the two of them to watch Gladio’s condition, to keep Noctis distracted from the horror show on Gladio’s abdomen, and to keep them both awake.</p>
<p>Ignis wasn’t so lucky. He’d demanded the others let him focus on the road, but though they were all too focused on making sure Gladio didn’t lose too much blood before they could get him a potion to distract him, he was still losing moments. The even dashes on the road juttered in his view, darkness swallowing his vision in patches, and then the road seemed to sway in front of him. Ignis squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, his vision going gray and green and fuzzy like television static, before he snapped them open and forced his eyes to focus on the road.</p>
<p>He watched the yellow lines vanish under the Regalia and focused through the pitch-black night, but his vision flashed with spots of pitch-black, his head aching and his eyes burning the harder he tried to focus. He dug his heels in, he pressed the ends of his fingernails into his palms, he bit his lower lip-</p>
<p>“Iggy? Hey, Iggy?”</p>
<p>There was something cold against his arm. Ignis momentarily jumped and turned on Prompto, ready to snarl, only to see him holding out a can of Ebony. “Here. Cold drink.”</p>
<p>Ignis took the can, and found it was already open. He took a sip and blinked a few times.</p>
<p>“Highway hypnotism’s the worst, right?” Prompto nudged Ignis’ arm again, then held his hand out. “Here, let me hold that for you, just let me know if you need a sip.” Ignis returned the can to his extended hand, grateful beyond words. </p>
<p>“Just what I needed.” He glanced from the road long enough to catch Prompto’s eye and grant him a smile, which Prompto returned with his usual brilliance.</p>
<p>“If you need it, I got it.” He kept one hand on the can before twisting back around to Noctis and Gladio. “We’ll be there soon, okay? Iggy can do anything with Ebony at hand.”</p>
<p>Ignis glanced from the road to the can in Prompto’s hand, then up to Prompto himself. His eyes were ringed red with worry and his smile was drawn too tight like he’d yanked it there and forced it. Despite his obvious terror at the situation, he kept smiling for the others, kept an eye on all of them, and kept his mind on the important things.</p>
<p>He also passed Ignis his can of Ebony every time Ignis asked, and every time Ignis’ eyes started to drop and his chin started to dip. </p>
<p>In retrospect the next day, after Gladio got six stitches and a potion and everyone got twelve hours of sleep, Ignis wondered if he wouldn’t have crashed without that can of Ebony, and Astrals forbid the consequences if he had. In a way, they owed Prompto for their lives that night especially. </p>
<p>It went unsaid. When Prompto woke up and greeted Ignis with a kiss and Ignis embraced him tight in the sunlight of Lestallum at noon, they didn’t need to. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Ignis rested his fist against the door as he waited for the occupant to open the door. Lestallum had gotten crowded in the four years since the sun had gone away, and all around him, he could hear the faint noise of families crammed into tiny apartments arguing, talking, crying, radios. However, he could feel the occupant of this apartment approaching from the percussion through the door, <em> thump-tap-tap THUMP-tap-tap </em>, until Ignis felt the door shake under his palm and moved his palm to the doorframe just in time to avoid tumbling forward when the door swung open. </p>
<p>“Hey, Iggy.” Prompto’s voice sounded rough and tired, and Ignis could imagine him slumping over in the open doorway. “Thanks for coming. I know how much work you have to do.”</p>
<p>“Don’t mention it.” Ignis had brought a few more books for Prompto to type up so he could listen to them using an assistive reader, though he’d wait until Prompto was through the worst to sit him down with the laptop he’d scrounged from one of Aranea’s raids on the Niflheim laboratories and set him to work. “I suppose Gladio couldn’t make it?”</p>
<p>“Just got a whole bunch of new recruits.” Prompto heaved a sigh. “Cor’s working him like a dog, turning hunters into soldiers, and if we’re gonna protect what’s left of Lucis-”</p>
<p>“Say no more. Still.” Ignis’ brow knit up. “I would have come to tend you even if he had been able to tear himself away, darling.”</p>
<p>That garnered a chuckle. “Aw, Igs. Even after all these years, you can still make a guy blush.” Prompto took the hand Ignis had kept on the doorframe and moved it to touch his cheek, so Ignis could feel it was warm. Ignis could still imagine the pink in his cheeks, lighting up his freckles from beneath. His memory of what Prompto looked like was fading like an old photograph, but if nothing else, he remembered how Prompto’s face made him feel.</p>
<p>“Here, I shouldn’t make you hang in the doorway. Come in. Sorry about the mess, uh, I-” Ignis heard a scraping noise, but Ignis held a hand out like a stop sign.</p>
<p>“Come, now, you really should be sitting with your leg up. Don’t worry yourself about that right now.”</p>
<p>Prompto wheezed out another nervous lap. “Uh. Yeah. Sorry.” Ignis felt Prompto move, heard and felt the <em> thump-tap-tap </em> of Prompto moving his leg in the cast and his crutches across the floor, and soft grunts of effort with every step. Ignis felt forward with his cane to find the path through the three-room apartment the three of them kept for whenever one or more of them were in Lestallum. He had memorized most of it already, since they tried to keep things in order and in the same place for Ignis’ benefit. However, as Prompto had been laid up here for a few days after an encounter with a Red Giant went sour, the apartment showed some signs of being lived in. Prompto had dropped his duffel bag near the door, likely unable to carry it further than that, though Ignis imagined it was inconvenient for him to hobble back to grab things he needed out of it. He'd adjust that once he'd settled in. There were a few things moved around, the sofaslid  back a few inches, a chair in the kitchen slid out from the table, a few unfamiliar items strewn about. Ignis tapped his way around to get a feel for their place again, as Prompto hoisted himself over to the sofa with a groan.</p>
<p>“This is such a damn pain. I miss when we could just use a potion and - bam - healed leg. But no, we gotta conserve.” Ignis heard the sofa groan under Prompto’s weight as he leaned his head back into it. “Eight weeks for my leg to heal. Eight weeks!”</p>
<p>“Yes, you’ll be down for eight weeks, but better that than bled out, dead.” Ignis circled around and found the sofa, then sat down beside Prompto. “Besides, it’s not exactly a vacation, but at least you’ll have a chance to live for a bit without having to kill anything.”</p>
<p>Prompto let out another groan. “Yeah, but the more things I’m not killing, the more you and Gladio are gonna be responsible for. Plus, it’ll be hard to get back to Hammerhead if they need me to repair the turrets over there.”</p>
<p>“Now, now; you know they’ll send a car for you and give you the red carpet treatment if they need you so badly.” Ignis fondly patted Prompto’s knee above the cast. “For now, don’t think of anything but resting and healing.”</p>
<p>Prompto snorted. “I know you brought work with you; it’s you, after all. I can sit and type for you all day, if you really want me to.”</p>
<p>Ignis reluctantly smiled. “And this is why you’re just my type.” He kissed Prompto on the cheek. “You know me too well. But I’m here for you.” He took Prompto’s hand, and felt Prompto squeeze his hand in return. “After all, you’ve been with me through some of my worst and some of my best, I owe you the very same. Many’s been the night you preserved my sanity just by being at my side, so I’ll relish every day of these weeks we spend together and every day after. If you need me, you’ll have me.”</p>
<p>Prompto laughed, a tired croak and a shadow of his old bubbly cheer, but still Prompto. “Aw, Iggy. There’s a reason I love you. Alright, a couple thousand, but, hey. Oh!” There was a sudden rustle and a shift on the cushions. “And I’ll make it worth your while!” He turned on his over-the-top enthusiasm, throwing it on like an old costume as an obvious joke. “I might need you, but you know what you need?” There was a rattle and clatter as Prompto leaned forward and retrieved something from their coffee table, then a crunch as Prompto ripped into perforated cardboard. Then, something cool, rounded metal, was set against his hand. Ignis furrowed his brow, then felt and found a ridged lip and a pop-top.</p>
<p>“Is this-”</p>
<p>“Ebony, yeah.” Ignis could hear the excitement like fireflies were dancing in Prompto’s voice, like sparks danced in his eyes. “Aranea and I found a whole cache last time we did a run on the MT production facilities, apparently the scientists basically lived on it, and it’s got a ten-year expiry date, so it’s all still good! We put a bunch of it in the freezer there and I’ll bring a few boxes back whenever we make another run on the facilities.”</p>
<p>Ignis cracked open the can with a flick of his thumb and wafted the scent of it towards his nose. It had that same crisp, bittersweet scent as ever, and when he took a sip, he tasted nostalgia more than coffee. “Astrals, Prompto, I do love you so.”</p>
<p>“Told you.” Prompto sat back again, his cast lightly thumping the table as he rested his broken leg on it and sat against him. “I’ll have it if you need it.”</p>
<p>Ignis knew it was about more than coffee. When Prompto put his head on his shoulder and Ignis slid his arm around Prompto’s back, together in the dark, it went unsaid.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>